


Dinners Past And Present

by flickawhip



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fluff fic.





	Dinners Past And Present

“So... Kari really likes this?”

Despite being nervous being here with Kari’s mother, Scottie knew she needed to take care of her lover. Kari had no idea she was here and she knew that she could rely on the other woman not to tell Kari, this was meant to be an anniversary dinner. 

“Yes... this and a few other things...”

The two stand watching the bean-curd turkey cooking, Scottie smiling slightly as Kari’s mother moved closer, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“You make my little girl very happy you know...”

“She makes me happy too.”

Scottie admits, smiling softly. She is glad that Kari’s mother likes her... and truth be told, nervous as she is, she likes Kari’s mother.


End file.
